Fifty-five /s/ misarticulating Kindergarteners served as subjects in the first of a three year longitudinal study. In the second year, those children who still produce the /s/ in error will be followed through First Grade. Their speech, sampled through a sentence imitation task and spontaneous utterances, will be subjected to analyses with the factors of interest being a) type of articulatory gesture ("interdentalizer," "lateralizer" and "other"), b) consistency of misarticulation, and c) enhancing phonetic context in order to describe the developmental patterns of self-correctors and maintainers. In addition, spectrographic analyses will be continued in a search for archetypal displays associated with the three types of articulatory gesture.